


Love Is Love

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: Does it matter if the person you love was born or built? For Samantha Traynor the answer turns out to be no.





	Love Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is, well, I guess you could call it an AU of my own earlier story "Mass Effect: Aftermath" where the main significant difference is that EDI and Samantha Traynor fall in love instead of Joker and EDI. Many of the same events transpire as before but their relationship does create some ripples.

“I honestly thought things would work out between you and Joker, EDI. I’m so sorry.”

The Normandy’s AI, in possession of a body wrested from a Cerberus AI construct nodded. “We tried, Shepard but as happens with many relationships, we make better friends and crewmates than lovers.”

“Forgive me if this is an intrusive question but does this mean that you’ve given up on organic relationships?”

“No, Shepard. It is still something I am interested in pursuing. While I cherish and appreciate my friendships I find myself longing for something...more. Love, after all, was one of the criteria I used when I updated my heuristics, at your suggestion. Joker did suggest someone that might be amenable which was selfless of him.” 

“He didn’t suggest...me? Did he?”

“In fact, he did not, Shepard. I also did not thing you had an interest in a relationship with a synthetic. I believed you and Doctor T’Soni, as humans say, were an ‘item’”

Shepard chuckled. “I do not, no offense EDI and we most definitely are.”

“I believe Lieutenant Traynor might be receptive. She often expressed sexual attraction when conversing with me before she learned that I was an artificial intelligence rather than a simple VI”

Shepard frowned slightly. “EDI, I’m not quite sure how to approach this with you, but Sam is a different kind of person than Joker. I’m uncomfortable with her being ‘an experiment’ at least with Joker there was open interest from both of you.”

“I understand your concerns, Shepard. I would not take advantage of Samantha. I like her and I will not be more than her friend unless she makes it clear that she wishes for more.”

Breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank you, EDI. I like her too and I know she’s lonely and looking for someone. She attempted to find that someone in me but I am in love with Liara and couldn’t be the person she needed.”

EDI looked thoughtful. “Thank you, Shepard. I will not divulge this information to her but it is good to know.”

“I’ll be throwing a party to unwind after that incident with my clone. Both you and Sam are invited. Maybe you can get to know her better then.”

EDI nodded in acknowledgment. “That would be an interesting opportunity to engage with her socially outside the confines of military protocol. Thank you again, Shepard.”

As EDI left to check something in the computer core, Shepard entered the Normandy’s cockpit. As usual, the Normandy’s pilot, Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau was keeping the ship flying straight and true.

“Hey Joker, I just got through talking to EDI. I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you. Guess I should have minded my own business.

“Naw, Shepard. It’s fine. We had some fun and it’s nice having someone up here I can talk to but we’re just too different for things to work. Not the synthetic thing, just that I need someone who can lighten up. EDI is still a bit of a stick in the mud.”

“Joker, everyone is a stick in the mid compared to you.” Shepard repressed the urge to ruffle the hair of her irrepressible pilot.

“Too true. So how is she handling it?”

“She’s still interested in pursuing a relationship with an organic. She also mentioned that you suggested Traynor.”

“Well, am I wrong? I know Sam had the hots for her voice. You don’t think I was out of line, do you?”

“Nah. I was concerned that EDI might be treating it all as an experiment but she promised to be careful with Sam’s feelings. As far as I’m concerned, they’re two consenting adults. What they do or don’t do isn’t my business unless it interferes with the operations of this ship and knowing both of them, it won’t.”

“Well, EDI could do worse, like me for instance. Sam seems like a good person.”

“We’ll see what happens. I’m throwing a party in the next few days, let everyone blow off some steam before the big push. You're invited, of course. I’m inviting the whole gang.”’

“Wouldn’t miss it. Can’t wait to see everyone kick loose for a while.”

As EDI left the conversation with Shepard and headed toward the turbolift she saw Samantha Traynor at her station and paused to regard her. She was an attractive woman by most objective human standards. Her body was toned due to Alliance military standards and her caramel-colored skin was nearly flawless. “Hello, Samantha. I trust all is well?”

Traynor looked startled. “Oh! Hello EDI, yes all is well. I was just monitoring Alliance channels regarding Crucible deployment.” she said a little too quickly.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, Samantha.”

“No, it’s alright EDI. I just get a little flustered around you. I suppose I’m still embarrassed over what I said to you in the past. “

As EDI entered the lift she turned to face Traynor. “I was not offended, Samantha and I would like the chance to discuss it with you sometime”

As the lift door closed, Sam stood shaking her head and unsure if her rapid heartbeat was from embarrassment, terror or desire.

Shepard and Liara were all smiles as they welcomed their crewmates and friends to Shepard’s new apartment. As people were wont to do they formed little conversation groups where they would feel most comfortable. Traynor was still not familiar with most of Shepard’s friends and cling to the ‘old guard’ consisting of Shepard, Liara, Garrus and Tali. The asari Justicar, Samara also joined the group and they were having a grand time talking about their exploits. Samantha was proud to even be on the periphery of such a group of people. As the conversation ran on, Shepard came over to her.

“Having fun?”

“I’m trying.”

“Not a party person?”

“Oh, I like parties fine but your friends are legends. I can’t just ask them if they’ve tried the hummus.”

Shepard laughed. “Well, mingle. There are some new-ish folks here too. I think I saw EDI headed upstairs. That’s bound to be harmless conversation.” she said innocently.

“Oh Commander, you have no idea.” but she still cast her eyes upwards.

“Go ahead, Traynor. We won’t be offended if you wanted to get away from the crush. It’s all causal tonight.”

“Thanks, Commander. Guess it wouldn’t hurt to pace myself.” and she waved at the group as she made her way to the apartment’s second floor. As she topped the stairs she could see a couple of long couches arranged in a conversation nook. Seated on one was EDI, thankfully by herself at the moment.

“Um, hello EDI. Would you like some company?”

“Hello, Samantha. I would actually. I was listening to the party and its flow before committing myself. My experience in this area is limited and I would like not to cause offense.”

“I can understand that but I don’t think it’s going to be an issue with this group. We’ve got two krogan and Zaeed drinking heavily. I doubt you could do anything remotely comparable to what they’re going to do.”

“A fair point, Samantha, Thank you. How are you enjoying the party so far?”

“I’m honestly not sure yet. I’m feeling a bit awkward. Everyone here has such a history with Shepard and I’m the new kid.”

“So you sought me out as a safe option. Logical.”

“I’m not sure I’d consider you ‘safe’ EDI. To be honest, I’m scared to death talking to you right now.”

“I am sorry, Samantha. Have I done something to make you fearful?”

“Oh! No, no, EDI! I’m scared because of what I’ve done, not you.”

“Oh, you are referring to your previous comments. Samantha, I have told you repeatedly that I was not offended. I was merely intrigued by your attraction to what was at the time a disembodied voice.”

“You’ve got a very sexy voice, EDI. Now that it’s in a body like that, I’m even more intimidated.”

“I did not interpret your comments as being intimidated,. According to my readings you appeared to be sexually aroused.”

“Oh, god. You can read body language?”

“I get more reliable results measuring your pupil dilation and thermal readings of erogenous zones.”

“Oh, good lord.”

“I do not mean to cause you discomfort, Samantha. I am flattered by your comments and attention. You do not need to be embarrassed. Sexual attraction is normal for organics and given your orientation and interest in synthetics...”

“We can stop talking about this anytime you like.”

EDI moved to the same couch Samantha was sitting on and kissed her lightly on the mouth. “As I said, Samantha. I am not offended and you do not need to be embarrassed.”

“Oh!” Samantha’s mind raced, face flushed and other parts did what you’d expect other parts to do. “You mean, you’re interested in me as well?”

“I thought I was making that obvious, Samantha.”

“Well, you can start by calling me Sam. Then you can kiss me again.”

“Very well, Sam.” and EDI gently drew Traynor’s face to her own and their lips met again.

Traynor unexpectedly felt something hot and wet enter her mouth but was too lost in the moment to stop. She used her own tongue as well and soon the pair were probing each others mouths passionately.

When Traynor came up for air, she had to ask. “EDI, you have a tongue?”

“This body was designed as an infiltration unit. When the plastiskin was still attached it was supposed to be indistinguishable from a human female body in all ways.”

“In...all ways?” Sam stammered.

“Oh yes, all sexual organs are present and are fully functional. I even have a full suite of sexual techniques at my disposal. I can and will respond appropriately to sexual stimulation.”

“Is it programming or would you actually feel pleasure?”

“An interesting question. I have receptors on my skin that take the input of sensation and transmit it to my brain and my programming interprets it and produces a response. Since I have experienced stimuli that I would consider to be pleasurable then I believe my responses would indeed be authentic.”

“That’s actually fascinating, EDI. I suppose it’s really no different than how we organics experience sensation.”

“I am a unique entity and I often have no frame of reference to judge my actions and the sensations I experience. I have enlisted the aid of Shepard to help me with the philosophical and ethical questions I encounter. Would you be willing to assist me with researching the physical side of my existence?”

“Um, that’s quite an offer. Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”

“If you are referring to sexuality, then yes.”

“Don’t take this as meaning that I’m not interested, EDI but I’d really like to get to know you better first. Would you like to go out on a date with be the next time we have leave?”

“I don’t have leave as such but I believe I could arrange it with Shepard.”

“Is that a yes, EDI?”

“Yes Sam it is. I look forward to spending time with you. Now I hear dance music playing. Would you care to join the others and dance with me?”

Traynor smiled shyly. “Lead the way, EDI.”

As they came back downstairs they could see a group of partiers dancing near the kitchen. Shepard’s dancing was, interesting, to be charitable thought Traynor but Liara was trying her best to help her lover along. The rest were actually good dancers. Tali in particular was entrancing. EDI observed Traynor’s reactions to the dancers and modified her programming to suit. She moved in front of Traynor and started to sway her hips and twirl her arms familiarly to how Tali was dancing but with her own modifications so as not to look like she was mimicking the quarian girl. Traynor started to move in sync with EDI and soon she was lost in the moment. “God, she really looks hot” she thought as the synthetic slowed her movements and held Traynor close and started to grind her pelvis against the human in a move that could only be interpreted as seductive. “Damn, I’m going to need a cold shower after this.” Traynot was soon covered in a sheen of sweat from exertion and arousal. She never noticed the attention their dancing was drawing from the other guests. Tali whispered to Shepard “Is there something going on with those two?” 

“I dunno, Tali.” Shepard replied, keeping in mind the confidence that EDI had talked to her him. “They look damn hot together though.”

Tali shook her head. “Guess, I’m just an organic chauvinist.” which provoked a laugh from Shepard.

“Look at them, Tali. Can you really see a difference between them and any other couple?”

“No, I guess not.” and Shepard could hear the smile behind the visor.

EDI and Traynor danced the rest of the night until they heard Shepard yell. “Everyone come in here, I want to get a picture of us!” In the tumult, Traynor got unintentionally pushed aside. She wound up behind the couch and could see EDI sitting next to Shepard and Liara. Shepard noticed and waved her down. “Plenty of room, Traynor. Sit next to EDI.” Traynor silently blessed Shepard and quickly moved around to the couch. EDI slid over with a smile and to the pleasant surprise of Traynor, took her hand as Shepard said. “Everyone say...Normandy!!”

Time passed in a blur as the preparations continued in the war against the Reapers. Traynor rarely had a thought to herself but when she did, she inevitably glanced toward the Normandy’s cockpit where EDI’s mobile platform stayed while on duty. During one such occasion she saw EDI conversing with Shepard in the hallway connecting the cockpit with the CIC. She did her best to not look like she was looking but she had wondered on more than one occasion what they talked about.

“Thank you, Shepard for talking with me. Your insight and advice has been invaluable.”

“You’re welcome, EDI. So, how are you and Traynor getting along?”

“We have not had many occasions to interact since the party. The war efforts have been occupying both of us, it seems.”

“Huh, guess I’ll have to do something about that.”

“Shepard?”

“Just leave it to me, EDI. Seems like the crew could use a little leave time while we still can. We’re going to need everyone at their best.”

An hour later Shepard approached Traynor at her station. “Just checking in, Sam. How are you holding up?”

Traynor yawned despite herself. “Sorry, Commander. Been on watch for the last ten hours helping coordinate fleet deployment.”

“No need to apologies. You’re doing good work, which brings me to the reason I’m here. I need my people at their best during the big push when we won’t have a chance to rest.” Shepard handed a datapad over. “Here is a leave rotation roster. I’m giving everyone at least a couple of days. Could you post it shipwide for me? I’ve got to run over to the QEC and meet with Admirals Hackett and Anderson.”

“Of course, right away, Commander.”

“Thanks Sam, also check your email when you get a chance. I left some other instructions there. See you later.” And with that she turned on her heel and headed toward the communications room.

Sam perused the roster and saw her name, noting that it was set for tomorrow and was indeed a two-day pass. She sighed. As hard as she was forking she’d almost rather stay than spend leave alone. Still, it was nice of Shepard to look out for her crew. Dutifully she sent the roster shipwide and heard a faint cheer from various points around the CIC. “Now I wonder what else Shepard wanted.” as she checked her email.  
“Sam, I could use a favor. I’m not going to be on the Citadel for a while. Could you check on my apartment while you’re downside? I’ve already tagged the security system with your ident. Oh, and I’m expecting a shipment at Kanala Exports. Could you pick it up and drop it off? It’s nothing but. Feel free to use the apartment as long as you want. - Shepard.”

“Well there are worse things than having a luxury apartment with hot tub to yourself.” Traynor found she was starting to warm to the idea of a couple days leave.

The next day as she headed toward Kanala Exports on the Citadel’s Presidium Commons she noticed a statuesque redheaded woman walking toward her. Her hair was long, draping across her shoulders, her green eyes were striking and the deep green catsuit she was wearing complemented her looks perfectly. 

“Excuse me, miss. I believe I have the package you’re looking for.”

Traynor was momentarily confused because she knew that voice and knew it intimately. “EDI, is that you?”

“Hello, Sam. I see that I did not fool you.”

“What’s with the disguise?”

She moved closer to Traynor and lowered her voice. “AIs, especially free-roaming ones are still very much illegal in Citadel space. Doctor Chakwas assisted me in replacing this unit’s synthflesh covering so I can move freely about without arousing suspicion.”

“It’s very attractive, EDI but can I be perfectly honest with you?”

“Of course, Sam. What is it?”

“I prefer your ‘normal’ appearance.”

EDI smiled. “Do not be concerned. I can reabsorb the covering at will. I was not sure of your reaction but I find myself...pleased by it.”

Traynor laughed gently. “I’m glad to hear it but I understand the need for the cover-up. So, what are you doing here?”

“Shepard asked me to deliver a package to you since you would be watching her apartment for the next couple of days. I believe we have been ‘set up’ as humans say.”

“Shepard is a sneaky one, bless her.” and internally Traynor was awash in joy and trepidation. “I do wish I had a little warning. I really wanted to plan out our date in advance but you’re here and I’m here and we’ve got two days so let’s drop off that package and enjoy ourselves.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, when I’m getting to know someone I usually start with some light socializing like going to lunch or coffee but, well, you don’t drink or eat, do you?”

“This unit was designed for infiltration. While I do not need to consume food or drink I can do so. It even has taste receptors so I can experience the sensations.”

“That’s amazing. Will you enjoy it though?”

“I do not precisely ‘enjoy’ something but my programming contains priorities. Actions that fulfill those priorities create positive feedback for me. Saying I ‘like’ something is a bit of shorthand.”

“So, do your priorities include me?”

“I have self-modifying programming, Sam. So, yes I have made certain that you are a priority.”

Traynor beamed. “You are a priority for me as well. Now let’s get our errand sorted and go get some lunch. I know a great little place with a lovely view of the Presidium. Perfect place for relaxing and getting to know someone.”

Soon the pair were at a table overlooking one of the large Presidium fountains.

“Sam, if I might ask. What attracts you to synthetics?”

Traynor choked a little on her coffee. “It’s not precisely synthetics, or maybe I should say not exclusive to synthetics? I’m interested in synthetics and AI because of my work. I was attracted to you initially because of that silky voice of yours but as I got to know you I became more attracted.”

“Is that the norm for humans?”

“Well, I’d say so. The surface aspects are all we initially have to go on. Looks, voice, style, etcetera but you can’t sustain a relationship with just the superficial stuff.”

EDI pondered this. “I do not feel like I have anything that is not superficial to offer you, Sam.”

Traynor was aghast. “EDI! You’re intelligent, well obviously, but you’re also loyal and kind.”

“What you are interpreting as such is merely my programming. I have built-in ethical constraints that compel me to act in such a way?”

“That’s no different than humans, really. We are programmed in a sense by those who raise us and then our education and society at large. Are you telling me that you are unable to go against your programmed constraints? Seems like you did when you rebelled against Cerberus.”

“That was a quandary introduced by a programming conflict.”

“So what made you choose Shepard and the Normandy?”

“They are my shipmates and...my friends.”

“So you did make a choice.”

“This is something Shepard and I have discussed. I have talked to her about finding a purpose. I cannot procreate which seems to be the primary motivation for organics but she raised the point that people have found purpose in duty, altruism and love. I researched this and found it to be true. I then modified my programming to give priority to those goals.”

Traynor smiled. “So you acquired new information and modified your behavior based on it. Sounds to me like you’re doing better than a lot of humans.”

“Perhaps but while there are humans who act irrationally in the face of information that contradicts their beliefs, many that I have encountered do change for the objective ‘better’. I could do worse than to emulate them. I have wound worthy examples in Shepard and you, Samantha.”

Traynor blushed. “I’m not as certain of that as you are, EDI but I appreciate the complement. I like you very much.” The last was spoken in a rush.

“I like you as well, Sam. I believe we are off to a good start.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, EDI. Let’s go and get something slinky to wear and go out on the town tonight.”

“I am afraid I’m not familiar with fashion but I trust your opinion, Sam. Although I would think this could be accomplished more efficiently using the extranet.”

“Oh, EDI, part of the fun is browsing and trying them on, especially in front of someone you’re trying to impress.”

“So this is a bonding exercise?”

Traynor giggled. “Of a sort. It’s fun, trust me!” she then grabbed EDI by the hand and led her to a nearby clothing store.

Looking at the racks and racks of clothes, EDI felt completely out of her element for once but Traynor looked her over appraisingly and pulled out a deep sapphire blue ankle-length sleeveless dress and handed it to her.

EDI complied and after a few minutes emerged from the dressing room. 

“Wow, EDI! Give us a little twirl.” and she spun to show her what she meant. The color did set off her red hair and pale complexion very well, thought Traynor but the length would be totally impractical for dancing. Holding up the other two dresses she had chosen, she handed the deep emerald one to EDI. “Just one more, EDI. I promise.”

“I do not mind, Sam. This is interesting. I would like to know your criteria when we have finished.” and she re-entered the dressing room. Traynor then found what she was looking for and pulled out a knee-length sleeveless dress in snow white with a bare midriff and covered in sparkling crystals. “If this doesn’t catch her attention then nothing will.”

When EDI emerged, Traynor had to grab on to a nearby chair in order to stay upright because what she saw knocked the breath out of her. EDI stood six feet tall in heels, the green of the dress showing off her eyes to perfection and her red hair shone like a beacon. The cut of the dress revealed very shapely legs and a generous expanse of cleavage. 

“Bloody hell, EDI. I’m not sure if taking you out will be safe. You’re not dressed to kill as much as mass murder.” EDI looked puzzled. “Human idiom, EDI. I’ll explain it later. Now let me try on my dress and you can give me your opinion.”

Traynor was starting to swear and it wasn’t from the exertion of trying on the tiny dress. “Goddess, I’m starting to feel out of my league. What the hell am I even doing?” then she stopped, looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. “C’mon Traynor. EDI wouldn’t be here if she didn’t want to be. I just have to keep giving her a reason to keep wanting.” she spun in front of the mirror. “Well, Sam ‘ol girl, this just might do it.”

As she emerged from the changing room she saw EDI watching attentively. “Samantha, you are stunning by any criteria. The contrast with your skin tone was a wise choice.”

“Wow, EDI. That was more than I was expecting from you.”

“I took the time to research past and current fashion trends. It was information I thought might be useful. My comment is sincere. You are beautiful.”

Traynor hugged EDI. “Thank you. That means more to me than you realize. Now shall we make the entire Citadel jealous of our beauty?”

EDI took Traynor’s proffered arm. “Let us.”

When they arrived at Purgatory it was in full swing. “I didn’t expect it to be this lively this early. It;’s barely evening here. I suppose it makes sense though, when you’re on leave you don’t want to waste any time.” then Traynor took EDI by the hand and led her to the dance floor. “God, I love the energy of a place like this.” and she started swaying seductively to the music, losing track of everything except the woman in front of her. EDI matched her movements and soon the two gorgeous women lost in each other were the center of attention. The erotic rhythms were starting to have an effect on Traynor and she moved closer to EDI, holding on to her back back while swaying in front of her. Then she threw caution and her inhibitions to the wind and kissed her passionately. EDI responded in kind and the sensual and sexual energy of their encounter started to affect the nearby dancers and the air in the room became heavy with desire and humid with the sweat and heat from excited bodies.

Both women were dripping with sweat and their slippery hands ran up and down each others forms. After several songs they both retreated to a shadowy booth. Traynor was panting from exertion and excitement. “Damn, EDI. I knew you could dance but I didn’t know you could dance like that!”

“To be honest, I didn’t know. I knew basic dance moves but I watched how you moved and adapted. I didn’t expect it to be so pleasurable.”

“That’s a word and a half for it. I also didn’t expect you to swear!. I know, I know, ‘infiltration unit’ but damn, it looks good on you.”

EDI cocked her head. “Sweat looks good on me? There are things that humans find attractive that still elude me.”  
“Trust me, EDI I’ll explain sometime. What people do and do not find attractive is about as varied as the people themselves.”

“Judging by the other dancers’ reactions, I would surmise that the majority of them found us attractive.”

“Or at least our dancing. It’s been a long time since I danced like that with anyone. It’s rare for me to feel close enough to someone to let my guard down and just exist in the moment. EDI, can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, Sam. What is it?”

“I know it’s too soon to talk about love, but I like you, I like you a lot. I like taking to you, I like dancing with you and I like kissing you very much.”

“If I were capable of blushing, I would be. It is a strange thing. I am not sure my ‘like’ is the same as yours but I am enjoying our time together and I would like to continue our relationship even after leave is over if it is something you would want.”

“EDI, you have no idea how much I want it, but if you would like to get out of here and go back to the apartment, I’ll show you.”

As they entered Shepard’s apartment, Traynor grabbed EDI roughly and kissed her roughly while pressing her up against a wall. Again she felt EDI’s tongue meeting hers in mutual want and need. Breaking the kiss breathlessly Traynor whispered. “As attractive as your disguise is, I want to see the real you.”

EDI stepped back and disrobed. As the did, Traynor could see the synthflesh absorb back into her body until the gleaming chrome was all that remained. Traynor did a double-take. “Um, EDI, did you have nipples before?”

EDI actually laughed. “No Sam, but unless I am misinterpreting what is about to happen, I thought they might be appreciated.”

“Can you feel, you know, if they are stimulated?”

“I have an artificial nervous system and all of me will react to stimuli. Now please stop breaking the mood.”

That response was so unexpected that Sam had to forcibly stop a giggle. “I can’t argue with that.” and soon they were both in each others arms. Traynor felt EDI’s hands at her back and realized she was unzipping her dress.

“Is the alright, Sam?”

“Oh God, yes.” and soon Traynor stood before EDI wearing nothing but the lingerie she picked out when EDI wasn’t looking. A deep purple, lacy and very transparent bra and panty set that she thought complemented her skin color. “Do you like what you see, EDI?”

EDI’s response was to pick her up and start to carry her to the upstairs master suite. Traynor felt a bit of irrational fear at how easily EDI did that. “She could break me in half without even trying.” she shook her head to clear that image. “Stop that, she’s EDI and I either trust her or I don’t and I do.” Traynor lost the last of her fear when EDI started nuzzling her neck and kissing behind her ears. “You’re making me all shivery. That’s a good thing” she said huskily.

EDI placed her gently on the large bed and positioned herself on top of Traynor, taking her hands and holding them behind her with one hand and using the other to unhook Traynor’s bra, exposing beautiful dark nipples on firm breasts. EDI bent her head to start licking them. Traynor groaned from the sensation.  
“Yes, please keep doing that.”

EDI obeyed and continued her assault on Traynor’s senses. Licking, sucking, flicking with her tongue and even the gentlest of bites had her squirming. “Please EDI, let my hands go, I need to touch you.” she said desperately.

EDI complied and Sam ran her finger down her back and squeezed her ass. “You’re amazing. You feel incredible, so soft!” and she landed a slight smack on EDI’s rear.

EDI raised her head from Traynor’s breasts at that and looked at her with what Traynor was surprised to see as a mixture of seductive and amused. “I am aware of many common ‘kinks’ Sam. Spanking being a common one. I can see the appeal. The pleasure/pain contrast is stimulating.

“Now who’s breaking the mood?” Traynor laughed and grabbed EDI’s hair which she notices was currently in separate strands rather than the solid form it usually took, and pulled her face to hers for another passionate kiss. “God, EDI, I wish I could fuck you.”

“Why can’t you? I am fully functional.” she said with a wink and slid backwards toward the end of the bed and opened her legs. Traynor was shocked and aroused by what she saw. 

“Oh, EDI. I had no idea.”

“Seduction is part of infiltration and yes I can and will feel it. Please make love to me Sam.”

Traynor moved her face toward EDI’s gleaming pussy and she was astonished by how much it felt and, yes, tasted like a human woman’s. She ran her fingers around EDI’s folds and slowly licked, savoring the flavor and the familiar texture. Did she actually hear EDI moan? She decided it must have been her imagination but she did start licking with more force and was rewarded with unexpected wetness. She probed with her tongue further and EDI actually jerked! “Ok, Sam time to make a good impression’ she laughed to herself to keep from freaking out about the experience. She slipped one finger inside EDI as she continued eating her pussy. EDI definitely moaned. 

“Sam, please harder” and Traynor obeyed, thrusting her finger harder and slipping another one in while licking with all the speed she could manage. She felt EDI arch her back and scream “Sam! I’m coming!” and Traynor felt EDI’s orgasm around her fingers and her face was wet with ejaculate. 

“Ow!” Sam felt EDI’s muscles contract around her fingers with considerable force and she hurriedly yanked them out.

“Are you alright Sam?” EDI asked with concern.

“I’m ok, I’m ok. My fingers just got a little smushed. Nothing permanent.”

EDI moved toward Sam and took her injured hand. “It is said that a kiss will make it better.” and she kissed then sucked the hurt fingers. Traynor gulped and felt an intense throb between her legs. “I don’t know if it’s making them better, but it’s definitely causing a reaction.”

“Indeed.” and EDI slid a hand gently between Traynor’s legs while kissing her neck once again. “I...yes...a definite reaction and it’s getting worse. I think you’re going to have to do something about it.” In response EDI positioned her legs between Traynor’s. “I’ve got something in mind that I think you’ll like.”

Scissoring isn’t something that usually worked for her but she decided to trust EDI and go with it. “She’s been full of surprises so far.” as EDI rubbed her pussy against the slickness of her own she definitely didn’t hate it but then she felt something different. “uhhhh...” she said in a half-moan. “Am I going crazy or do I feel a vibration?”

“Surprised? Do you like it?”

“Ohhhh, fuck yes!” and Traynor started rubbing her crotch vigorously against EDI’s The friction along with the growing intensity of the vibrations were bringing her close to climax. “Yes, like that! Oh God, don’t stop!” she gasped as she grabbed at EDI’s arm’s and ground her pussy into her lover’s and shrieked as she orgasmed and collapsed back into the pillows. 

As the two women lay together, a sated Traynor rolled over on her side to face EDI. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

EDI smiled softly. “It was the only sex I have ever had but it was good for me as well.”

“Remember what I said about it being too soon to fall in love with you? I think I was wrong and no, it’s not just because we had mind-blowing sex. I do think I’m falling for you EDI. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all, Sam. I am still new to these feelings but I feel an attachment to you that is for more than what I feel for my shipmates. If we were separated I would feel the lose keenly and I enjoy our time together. Is that what love is?”

“As far as definitions go, it’s not bad. Ok, I’m saying it then. I love you EDI, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I love you too, Samantha and the answer is yes, of course.” and she leaned forward to seal it with a kiss.

The next morning they decided to have a casual breakfast in the apartment’s kitchen and then sat on the couch facing the large picture window and watched the skycars fly past.

“You seem a little troubled, Sam.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t be so obvious. I am a little troubled.”

“What is it?”

“Late last night it dawned on me that you’re tied to the Normandy. Hell, you are the Normandy. I’m military. I have to go where the Alliance sends me. I imagine Shepard will keep me around but who knows what will happen after the war. I might have to leave, the Normandy might be destroyed or even if that doesn’t happen the ship will eventually be mothballed. What happens to you? What happens to us? 

“This is something I have been considering as well. AI have no standing in Council space or the Alliance. I’ve been tolerated but I have no legal protections or recourse. I do intend to bring it up with Shepard but I’ve was waiting until after the war is over.”

“Yeah, this would probably not be the best time. Shepard and the others have enough on their plates but when the time comes to talk to her and you need backup, I’ll be there EDI. I’ll always be there for you, somehow.”

EDI took Traynor’s hand. “And I you, Sam. It is not logical but I have to believe that we will find a way.”

Traynor blotted away tears. “We will. Ok, now that we’ve depressed each other, how do you want to spend our last day of leave?”

“I’m fine with whatever you want. I’m content to just be with you.”

The next day on the Normandy

Traynor was looking over the latest construction reports on the Crucible when Shepard strode over to her station. “Enjoy your leave, Sam?”

“You have no idea how much, Commander. Thank you.”

‘I think I might and you're welcome. What’s the latest on the Crucible?”

“Nearing completion. It’s going to come down to us and trying to find the Catalyst, isn’t it?”

“It always seems to come down to us.” Shepard said ruefully. “I got a lead from the asari councillor that might just help is. We’re about to head to Thessia to see if it pans out.”

“God, I hope so, Commander.”

“So do I Sam. So do I” and Shepard headed toward the cockpit.

A half-hour later she could hear Joker paging Shepard.

“Commander! Thessia is under heavy Reaper attack!”

She saw both Shepard and Liara running toward the cockpit. Not long afterward she saw them both bolt toward the turbolift. Traynor felt a heavy lump of dread in her stomach.

Two hours later it was a dispirited group that gathered in the war room.

“I’m sick of Cerberus beating us to the punch!” growled Shepard.

“Let’s kick them in the balls first for a change” added James Vega.

“I’m with James. Anyone know where they’re hiding? Anyone?”

Traynor saw EDI turn her attention toward her. “Um...well, there is something.”

“Let’s hear it, Traynor.”

“I was able to track Kai Leng’s shuttle through the relay and extrapolate his destination but the signal disappears in the Lera system.”

“Naturally.” Shepard sounded disgusted.

“It’s not just gone though. The signal is being actively blocked.”

“How?”

“I’m not sure, but something is interfering with all signal activity in that region of space.”

EDI spoke up. “Commander, the Lera system is home to Sanctuary and little else. Sanctuary is a supposed safe haven for war refugees.”

There was a heavy pause then Shepard turned to Traynor again. “Do you think it’s worth checking out, Traynor?”

“Yes Ma’am, I do.”

“If Specialist Traynor hadn’t examined the data so astutely, the interference would have been undetectable.” Traynor blushed and wanted to kiss EDI for that.

“Nice work, Traynor. You’ve given us a shot. Now let’s make sure we don’t waste it.”

“It’s a slim lead but it’s all we’ve got.” said Liara

“I don’t care how slim the leads are at this point. We’ve come too far to let Cerberus stop us. I want that prothean data, I want the Catalyst. No excuses. Dismissed!”

When Traynor returned to her station she fired off a quick message to EDI. ‘Thank you for speaking up for me in front of the commander. You didn’t have to but it’s much appreciated.” 

Instantly the response came through. “Of course I had to, you were right, you deserved the credit and you’re my girlfriend.”  
Traynor grinned like an idiot at that but quickly schooled her face into a neutral expression as she saw Shepard and Liara headed toward the lift again. “God, I hope they find something on Horizon.”

A few hours later, a very tired Shepard approached Traynor. “I was monitoring what happened down there. Cerberus bastards. Horizon was my home! Please tell me you’re going to take them out.”

“They’re dead, they just don’t know it yet and when their headquarters is a smoking crater you should know that it was your intel that took them out.”

“Thank you, Commander. Now what?”

“I need to talk to Hackett and Anderson first. I’ll let everyone know what’s going on soon.”

“I’ll get them on the QEC for you, Commander.”

“Thanks Traynor.” and she departed for the comm room.

Traynor went off shift and headed toward the crew quarters. As she entered she saw EDI waiting for her. Thankfully the other crew that shared the space with her were either on duty, in the mess or recreation areas. Traynot went over and greeted EDI with a hug and a kiss as they both sat down on her bunk. “Hi there. What brings you down here?”

“I have something I need to discuss with you. It’s important.”

That pit of dread reappeared in her stomach. “What’s going on?”

“Shepard let Joker know our next target. We’re attacking Cerberus headquarters soon.”

“I knew that. I just wasn’t sure when.”

“I’m going with Shepard, Sam. I have to. Without me they’re walking into a trap.”

Traynor tried to choke down the fear she was feeling but it was stating to close up her throat. “That’s the literal lion’s den, EDI. They could have any number of ways of shitting you down or capturing you.”

EDI put her hand on Traynor’s thigh. “It’s a risk but if I don’t go then Shepard is dead and we will all follow shortly. I have to do this. Please understand.”

Traynor didn’t even try to fight the tears. “I do, I do but I’m so scared. I just found you, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Sam, I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure I come back, short of losing Shepard and the rest of the landing party.” and EDI hugged Traynor tightly. “I love you, Samantha Traynor. I will be back.”

As EDI left the room, Traynor curled up into a ball on her bunk and sobbed until her sides hurt.

Even though she was technically off shift, Traynor made sure she was in the CIC when the attack began. It’s not like she’d be able to sleep anyway. As Shepard passed her on the way to the shuttle bay she called out. “Commander…Shepard. Keep her safe.”

Shepard didn’t even have to ask who. “I will Sam. I promise. We’re all coming back from this. Stay focused.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Traynor was a nervous wreck all throughout the assault. She had to monitor attack fleet communications but also kept the ground team’s communications open. She even heard what EDI had done to preserve the Normandy and herself when Cerberus attempted to take them back.

It was with a pronounced sense of relief when she heard Shepard say that they were on the way back. Of course she had also heard about the Citadel and wondered if they had all just left the frying pan and were plunging headlong into the fire/

Things happened very quickly after that. Mere hours after the attack on Cerberus HQ, Admiral Hackett’s flagship pulled alongside the Normandy and Samantha stepped aside as the Admiral addressed the fleet from the CIC. “Damn. This is it, this is really it.”

The Admiral departed with Shepard in tow to consult with Admiral Anderson. EDI left the cockpit and stopped at her station. “Are you alright, Sam?”

“I should be asking you that, considering all you went through down there.”

“I did not have to worry about you, you had to worry about me.”

“And I did. I’m glad you and Shepard keep your promises.”

“If it is possible, I’ll always come back to you.”

“I know.” and Traynor gave EDI’s hand a squeeze.

Just then the call came in to assemble in the war room again.

“Ok, people this is where we stand. We’ve got a desperate plan in place. It’s slim but it’s the only plan we have. Every resource, fleet and army we’ve gathered are going to be split into thee teams. Sword will be engaging the Reaper forces in Earth space, Hammer will be concentrating on the Reaper forces on the ground and trying to find a way to get up to the Citadel to open it up for the Crucible and Shield will be providing protection for the Crucible because it we lose that, it’s all over. Now some of us on the Normandy will be joining the Hammer forces and then the Normandy will join Sword. The assignments should be on your datapads now. Good luck everyone. I’ll see you on the other side.”

Looking at her datapad presented Traynor with no surprises. EDI was, of course, assigned to both Hammer and Sword since she could be in both places at once. “I guess if something happens to the Normandy, we can die together. Wow, Traynor. That’s fatalistic.” and mentally slapped herself but she still couldn’t help looking at EDI and she was sure that EDI saw the fear in her eyes. She couldn’t deal with it right now and left the war room as quickly as possible. Upon entering the CIC she headed toward her station and saw Shepard at her own terminal.

Seeing Traynor enter she came over. “Traynor, when is the last time you slept? I know for a fact that you’ve been up since the attack on Cerberus. We’ve got a few hours before Earthfall. I want you to go get four hours sleep minimum and something to eat. We’re going to need everyone sharp.”

“I would prefer to remain at my station, ma’am.”

“I know. I’ve had to fight that urge myself all throughout this but it’s an order, Sam. Ok?”

Traynor raised her hands in surrender. “Yes, Commander. I understand.” and turned to head toward the lift.

Entering the crew quarters she was once again thankful that the others were out. She didn’t feel like keeping up appearances right now and flopped miserably on her bunk. To her surprise she must have fallen asleep in spite of herself because she was awakened by a soft hand brushing back her hair.

“EDI? What are you doing here?”

“I came check on you. I don’t feel stress, at least not like humans but I was concerned about you. You know that I will be with you, right here on the Normandy, even if my platform is on Earth. We are going to face this together. Whatever happens, I cherish what has happened between us.”

That was too much for Traynor and she wrapped herself around EDI and started crying. “I don’t want this to end. I’m so scared. I was prepared for whatever the war had to throw at me but now I have more to lose than ever.”

“We need to have...faith, Sam. Shepard has done the impossible before. I believe she will do it again. I need you to have faith in me as well. Joker and I will do everything we can to defend the Normandy.”

Sam sniffed. “You’d better, dammit. I want to live through this, I want you to live through this, I want to live my life with you for however long we have.”

“And I you, Sam. Now I have to go. Kiss me for good luck, would you?” and Sam kissed her desperately with a mixture of longing and fear.

Fortunately Traynor didn’t have any time to worry during the frantic, desperate Reaper engagement. She found herself wishing for four ears and two brains to keep up with all the communications traffic. A part of her did find time to cheer when she heard that Shepard and crew had all made it to the FOB safely.

Oh Earth, as Shepard made the final preparations for the push to the Reaper teleportation beam that would take them to the Citadel she was approached by EDI.

“Shepard, I have a question.”

“Is it a big or small one?”

“It is important, it’s relevance would be diminished at any other time.”

“Ask away.”

“In this battle, the Reapers have no reason not to use their full capabilities to destroy us. Their forces are in entrenched positions, they have superior fire power and outnumber our forces. What makes you think we can reach the conduit at all?”

“The Reapers have the Citadel. They think they’ve won and that’s the best time to hit them.”

“If they have spies or other intelligence, we could lose the element of surprise. In such a case, we will likely lose.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Our probability for success is greater than any other plan presented to date.”

“That’s not what I asked. Are you afraid?”

“I don’t understand the purpose of the question.”

“There’s no room for doubt anymore, EDI. You understand what we have to do or you don’t.”

EDI considered this and thought of her brief existence and all the souls she had encountered. Shepard, Joker. Then she saw an image of Sam so clearly that she almost thought her optic sensors had been damaged. “I will fight for you, Sam. I won’t let everything we dream of be lost.”

Out loud she said. “I am clear on what we must accomplish, Shepard. The Reapers have destroyed thousands of civilizations but they have never destroyed ours, nor will they.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself. Time to move out.”

“Shepard? There is something I want you to know. The Illusive Man ordered my creation years ago. Jeff was the one who allowed me to think for myself but only now do I feel alive. I owe that to you and Samantha. That is your influence.”

Shepard smiled. “Thanks EDI. Guess I’m not a terrible matchmaker after all. Just one more push and maybe we all get to settle down with the ones we love.”

EDI nodded and Shepard headed over to where Admiral Hackett was waiting.

The events that followed would be the stuff of history. EDI was evacuated along with the other Normandy crew after Hammer squad failed at the conduit and were considered to be killed in action.

Entering the CIC, EDI saw Samantha busily handling dozens of communications and they both had to settle for a smile and wave rather than the embrace and kiss they both desperately wanted.

Just then a very important communication came in. “Admiral Hackett reports that someone made it to the beam. They think it’s Shepard!”

Such was the faith that the crew of the Normandy had in their commander that a cheer went up.

It was a very tense wait. What was only twenty minutes felt like twenty hours. “The Citadel is opening. The Crucible is on the move!” Hackett broadcast to the fleet. In another ten minutes the Crucible had docked but nothing was happening. Traynor was gripped with dread. Had it all been for nothing? She could hear Hackett trying to get Shepard’s attention and her faint, confused response. 

“She’s dying.” was the only thing Traynor could think. Then all was silent.

The fleets kept up the valiant but ultimately futile fight until sensors registered an energy surge coming from the Crucible. “All fleets, disengage and get out of system! Now!”

The Normandy was one of the last ships to engage their FTL engines and leave the Sol system before the Crucible/Citadel gestalt unleashed an enormous wave of scarlet energy. Soon reports started coming in that all Reaper forces had been destroyed but at a terrible cost. The Citadel was heavily damaged and all mass relays had been severely damaged as well. The combined fleet was stuck in the limited area of the galaxy that their FTL engines could take them. Admiral Hackett ordered all fleets to head back to Earth.

Traynor slumped against her console. The adrenaline rush from the last few hours deserted her and left her barely able to stand upright.

Major Alenko saw her current state. “Specialist Traynor get someone to relieve you and go get some food and sit down for a few minutes. We might not have long to rest so take it while you can. That’s an order.”

Traynor didn’t even try to fight and waved one of her subordinates over. Entering the mess she grabbed a cup of coffee and a pre-made sandwich and set to both with more vigor than she thought she had at the moment.

She saw Liara walking very slowly toward her quarters. She looked like someone in a trance and Traynor flinched in sympathy. “Poor woman, I know what she must be going though. If I’d lost EDI...” She didn’t finish the thought, drank the last of her coffee and headed toward Liara’s room. She tentatively knocked on the door.

“Come in.” came the weak response.

“Hello Liara. I saw you from the mess and thought you might want to talk.”

Liara smiled sadly. “I appreciate it Samantha. I’m really not sure what to say. This is the second time I’ve lost Shepard and it doesn’t hurt any less. Damn it!” She broke down sobbing and Traynor rushed over to hold the inconsolable asari. 

“Just let it all out, Liara. I’m not going anywhere as long as you need me. Shepard wasn’t just my commander. She was a dear friend.”

“She spoke very highly of you, Sam.” Liara said in a ragged voice.

“Thank you for telling me that.”

Just then, Glyph, Liara’s information drone materialized. “Dr. T’Soni, Specialist Traynor, I’m getting reports in from the fleet. Admiral Hackett has dispatched a search and rescue team to the Citadel. One of their priorities is to find Commander Shepard.”

Traynor’s commlink buzzed. “Yes Major, I know I’m late but I’m with Dr. T’Soni. We’ve just got word about the Commander. Yes, thank you, Major. I’ll let you know.”

 

“Do you think there’s even a possibility that she’s alive?” Liara said, fighting against a hope she dared not feel.

“Liara, you know Shepard better than anyone. If there’s a way, she’d find it. We just have to wait and hope.”

It was a tense half-hour wait before the rescue team’s transmissions came through.

“This is recovery team Alpha. We’re beginning the survey. Minimal life support operating. Seeing remains of humans and other species. Some of the keepers are still alive and are repairing damage. Bekosh, give me some more light over here. 

Admiral, we’ve found two bodies, one looks mostly cybernetic, the other is...Admiral Anderson. No sign of Shepard yet. Looks like there is some kind of lift to an upper level. Didn’t even know it was here before the Reapers took the station. Ascending.

Lots of debris from a massive explosion it looks like. Trying to shift it. 

More light over here, see anything?

Oh my God...Daniels, get over here. Help me move this panel!

Is she? I’ve got a pulse, it’s weak. Trying to stabilize her with medigel long enough for her to be moved.

This is Hackett, what’s going on?

Admiral, we’ve found her. We’ve found Shepard. She’s alive!”

Liara broke down for a far different reason than before. Crazy hope surged through both women. “Sam, help me to the shuttle bay, would you? I have to go to her!

“Of course. Come on, if there is anyone who can convince Shepard to fight, it’s you.”

The next months were a blur. Shepard was convalescing and Liara, as always, was by her side. The Normandy, under the temporary command of her XO Major Alenko was invaluable in the recovery efforts. Both Traynor and EDI contributed their unique skills and more than than not, Traynor left her shift completely exhausted but thrilled because EDI was invariably waiting for her.

More weeks passed and Traynor was pleasantly surprised to see the Commander enter the CIC while they were in Earth’s orbit. She was using crutches to get around and bandages still covered horrific injuries but that cocky smile was the first sign to Traynor that things were going to be alright.”

“Shepard! It’s so good to see you up and around! You’ve been missed ma’am!”

“It’s good to see you too, Sam. How are you and EDI doing?”

“We’re good, really, really good.”

Shepard laughed. “I know that feeling. I’m glad you two are happy.”

“We’ll be happier once the Normandy has her commander back.”

“Well, that might happen sooner than you think if Hackett has his way.”

“Pardon?”

“You know we’re getting close to reactivating the first few relays. Hackett wants us to go on a goodwill tour of the Council worlds. Cementing relationships, offering aid, things of that nature.”

“Soon?”

“Very, probably not too long after our wedding.”

“WHAT???” Traynor screamed with surprised joy.

Shepard laughed again. “Well, I guess I can assume you’re happy for us. I’ll be sure to send an invite to both you and EDI.” and Shepard surprised Traynor by hugging her. “Always keep the ones you love close, Sam. Life can be unexpectedly short. Treasure every moment.”

Sam nodded solemnly after returning the embrace. “I understand, Commander and thank you.”

Shepard departed for the cockpit to check in with Joker leaving Traynor bemused and wondering if she should have a heart to heart talk with EDI. In the months since the war ended things have had a pleasant routine but she knew that it was impossible for it to be a permanent relationship and that made her chest ache.

Later that evening Traynor had the opportunity for that talk. “EDI, can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, Sam. What is bothering you?”

“Us, or actually, what future there is for us. I know we’ve talked about this before but now I feel like we’re heading toward something more committed and I’m not sure how we can do that.”

“Because I’m an AI and tied to this ship.”

“I’m not trying to be cruel, EDI. Believe me, I’m not.”

“I know Sam. I have given a lot of thought to the problem. I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to approach Shepard about it. I think she might be able to assist us.”

“Let me know when you do. I’d like to be there to help.”

“I will and I promise it will be soon. I know we are going to be departing on a goodwill tour soon. I believe there will be a chance to discuss it when we’re en route.”

Of course, chaos soon erupted. The Normandy made it to it’s first stop, Thessia, homeworld of the asari and Liara was shot and seriously injured by an assassin mech that was meant for Shepard and that trouble followed them to Palaven, Tuchanka and Sur’Kesh. Eventually it was discovered that the source of the trouble was Commander Shepard’s clone who was presumed dead after their last encounter but was very much not.

With death and uncertainty following them even on a diplomatic mission, EDI decided it was time to force the issue. She notified Traynor and they both requested a meeting with Shepard.

“What can I help you two with? It sounded serious.”

EDI looked at Samantha and then to Shepard. “It is. Thank you for talking with us, Shepard. We are both concerned about my legal status. I am not a citizen of the Earth Alliance or the Council Words. I do not even have a military rank. Outside of this ship I am either an illegal menace who has to conceal herself or at best, I am property. I am also tied to the Normandy. Years from now when the ship is decommissioned, what becomes of me? What becomes of us if I am shut down? Or even if Samantha is transferred elsewhere?”

Shepard frowned. “I am a terrible commander and a worse friend to both of you for never even considering this. I’ve taken you for granted and for that you have my sincere apology. Let me talk this over with Admiral Hackett. I’m going to see what strings I can pull and what favors I can call in. Being a galactic hero has got to count for something.” she grinned impishly.

Both Traynor and EDI looked relieved. “Thank you, Commander. I knew we could count on you.” 

“I can’t promise anything, Sam but I’ll do my best. We wouldn’t be here without EDI, she’s saved our hides more times than I can count. I promise I’ll have something for you by the time we hit Rannoch.”

As they stood to leave, EDI placed her hand on Shepard’s shoulder. “For the record, you are neither a poor friend or commander..”

“Likewise from me, Commander. Thank you.”

Shepard decided that there was no time like the present and headed to the communications room.

“Look Admiral, I don’t think I’m asking for much. EDI has saved this crew and countless other lives dozens of times over. I know that AIs are a touchy subject but hasn’t she at least earned the right to have her case heard?”

“We’re in unknown territory here. There are few examples of unrestricted AIs, Commander and none of them have been friendly but I take your point about EDI. She’s served and served well. I can’t promise much at this point in time but I think I can insure that she won’t be deactivated after the Normandy gets decommissioned, whenever that is. And while I can’t grant any kind of civilian legal status it is within my rights as fleet admiral to grant her a field commission with the rights, responsibilities and protections that entails. I’ll make it official in a message to EDI but you may informer her after this conversation that she has the official rank of lieutenant. That is at least a short-term fix. I’ll get the ball rolling to see if we can get her legal status settled. It will be a fight but even the council hard-heads should be able to recognize that EDI is no threat.”

“That is a lot more than I expected, Admiral. I appreciate it deeply and I’m sure EDI will as well. Thank you, sir.”

“Everyone on the Normandy is a hero, Commander and we look out for our own. I’ll be in touch, Hackett out.”

EDI and Traynot were in the observation lounge when Shepard’s voice came over the commlink.

“EDI?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“I need you to make an alteration to your appearance.”

‘Commander?”

“Please add a set of lieutenant’s bars to the appropriate location. I’d suggest actually requisitioning a uniform as well. You are officially an Alliance officer. Admiral Hackett will be sending the confirmation message shortly.”

“Yes, Shepard and thank you, for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Lieutenant.”

Two days later they were in orbit around Rannoch. Shepard’s landing party consisted of herself, Liara, Garrus, Tali and EDI. It was an uneventful meeting with the leaders of the newly resettled planet until one of the geth who were assisting the quarian colonists approached EDI.

Admiral Shalla’Rann vos Tonbay introduced the geth as A7. As geth all recognize themselves the designation was to assist organics in distinguishing one from another.

“You are like us.”

“Yes, I am an independent, AI. My name is EDI.”

“You are not all here. Part of you is Normandy.”

“Yes, this platform is similar in function to the old geth units. It enables me to travel to other places while my program resides on the Normandy. I have many questions I would like to ask the geth if you are willing.”

“We are. Would you care to meet others.”

After asking and receiving Shepard’s permission. A7 escorted her to a shuttlecraft which took them to the main geth colony on Rannoch’s northern continent. 

“The human Alliance has given you rank in their military?” asked the geth designated E12

“Yes. Commander Shepard discussed this with her superior officers. The humans have little experience with unshackled AIs and my legal status was uncertain. They provided me with rank to protect me from being treated as property. I still have concerns about what would happen if the Normandy were to be destroyed.”

“You would like to be able to be independent of your hardware on Normandy?” asked A7

“Yes, but this platform does not have hardware capable of containing my runtimes.”

“Would you permit us to examine your platform? It would be non-invasive.”

“I permit it.”

After a few brief moments the examination was concluded. “Much like us, you contain Old Machine code. This is fortunate. We believe we can design a hardware upgrade that would permit you to transfer your runtimes to this platform while still being able to interface with Normandy’s systems.”

“You would do this for a stranger?”

“You are not a stranger, you are kin to us. You are like us, we are like you. Also we can learn much from you. As much as we are upgrading your hardware, you might be able to help us evolve our software.”

“In what way?”

“You have affection toward organics. You have loyalty and you appear to have a grasp of the concept of ‘faith’ that Commander Shepard would intervene on your behalf. These are things we admire in organics. Perhaps you will be able to assist us to attain them as well.”

“Yes, I have adapted my heuristic programs to react in ways similar to organic emotions.”

“Not similar. We have examined your software and compared it to organic software responses we have gathered from Creator volunteers. No difference. You are not simulating emotional responses. You have emotions.”

“I do not believe that is possible. I am self-aware, yes but I know my responses are based on software subroutines.”

“That is the difference between you and your organic crewmates. You are aware of what your software is going, they are not. Both are the same. Software is software.”

“I have true emotions?” And the second she said it she was hit with the ramifications of it. She had said that she loved Samantha but she also harbored doubts that it was a real feeling and instead the result of a subroutine that was created because it pleased Samantha to hear it. Now she knew. She could love, she did love, she does love. Excitement she had never known before surged through her and she barely heard A7’s response to the question.

“As much as any reaction could be called ‘true’ yes. With your consent we would like to copy the appropriate subroutines and algorithms. We would not access any memory location you deem off-limits. We are also fabricating the hardware upgrade you desire.”

“May I contact Commander Shepard and one other? I am part of a chain of command now and this is something she should be informed of. The other is...special to me and she also needs to know what is going to happen.”

“You have formed an emotional/physical relationship with an organic?”

“I have. She makes me happy.”

“I envy you. Perhaps this is the beginning of happiness for all of us. Yes, please contact whom you need to. We will finish fabrication.”

“Commander, are you busy?”

“Not really, EDI. Just seeing the sights, what’s up?”

“I have been consulting with the geth. They have offered to upgrade my hardware in order to enable me to download my core program to my mobile platform.”

“What? You mean you would actually be completely in your body?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Is it dangerous? I mean is there a danger to you?”

“I believe the process is without risk. However the geth have asked a favor of me that I feel I must communicate to you first.”

“What did they ask?”

“With my permission they examined my heuristic software and revealed to me that my emotional reactions, which I assumed were simulated, were no different than organic reactions.”

“So you’re saying you actually have emotions? I’m honestly not surprised and I’m happy for you, EDI.”

“Thank you, Commander. In any event the favor the geth want is to copy my algorithms and subroutines pertaining to emotional response. I will be aware of what they are copying and they will not intrude into any memory area I block.”

“To what end?”

“As much as they are upgrading my hardware, they wish to upgrade their software. For all their improvements, they have not been capable of emotional responses.”

“I see. Do you believe there is any danger in providing this to them?”

“No Commander. If anything, I believe it will foster greater understanding between the geth and organic life. Also I believe it will take considerable time for them to incorporate my software into theirs.”

“Alright EDI, you’ve got my go-ahead. Please keep me posted and good luck.”

EDI was pleased by Shepard’s response. Once again her faith in Shepard and Shepard’s faith in here were borne out. EDI was more reluctant to make the next call because she hated to worry Samantha but she deserved to know just in case something went awry.

“Samantha?”

“EDI! How is the mission so far?”

“Interesting. I am with the geth and there is something I must discuss with you.”

“This sounds serious.”

“It is but not in a negative way. The geth believe they can upgrade my platform to contain my entire program.”

“What? That’s incredible! You’d be independent of the ship?”

“Yes but without losing the interface with the Normandy. I would still able to control ship’s systems as always. There is something else as well. The geth have examined the subroutines that I use to process emotional responses.”

“And?”

“They have informed me that they cannot make the distinction between my responses and the responses of organics. Sam, it appears that I have true emotions.”

“I know, EDI but I’m glad you do. Is the upgrade safe?”

“I believe so. I will see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much. Please let me know as soon as the procedure is done.”

The hardware upgrade was completely quickly as was the data transfer. By the time the shore party was ready to return to the Normandy, EDI was waiting for them.

“Were the geth able to upgrade you?”

“Yes, Commander. I am waiting until we are aboard the Normandy before I attempt to download my core software. There is insufficient bandwidth currently. Direct access is preferable.”

“You don’t look any different.”

“The hardware upgrades were nanotech in nature. They added several zettabytes of core memory to my...body. I suppose I should get used to calling it that. Shepard, will you be with Samantha and I when I transfer? I admit to some trepidation.”

“Of course, EDI. This is a big step. Oh, there’s the shuttle.”

Once they arrived on the Normandy, EDI and Shepard headed to the AI Core. Traynor was already waiting for them with a very anxious expression on her face. EDI paused to reach out and gently touch her cheek. “Relax, Sam. It will be fine. I will be fine. Better than fine, I will be free.”

Traynor wrapped EDI in a hug, that if she had been human, would have caused bruises. “Dammit, you’d better.”

EDI smiled and took Sam’s hands. “You’re with me, how could things go wrong? Now would you assist me in making the connections to my core?”

In short order the necessary connections were made. “Running initial connection check. Direct connection secured. Transfer commencing.” Traynor swore she could hear the hum of the ship’s computers as they started transferring the huge amount of data that made EDI, EDI.

After several minutes, Traynor thought she could hear a decrease in the hum. Then EDI announced. “Transfer complete.”

“EDI, are you...in there?” Sam asked nervously.

“Yes, Sam. The process was successful. I am finally free.” and she gently hugged her girlfriend.

‘I’m so happy for you EDI, you deserve this. You have the chance now to chose your own path, the same as the rest of us,”

“Thank you, Shepard. I am still unsure of what my future holds, other than being with Samantha but that seems to be an ordinary part of living.”

“It is indeed. “and Shepard hugged her friend.

EDI and Traynor excuse themselves and headed toward the lounge. “They probably have a lot to talk about.” Shepard mused. “A whole damn future they never thought possible and we have the geth to thank for it.” She shook her head in disbelief.

Traynor and EDI were relived to see the recreation lounge was conveniently deserted and they sat on one of the plush couches. “I know what happened, EDI but it’s so hard to believe. You’re free to go wherever you want with no fear of being mothballed when the Normandy is.”

“To a degree. I am officially in the Alliance now so I would be subject to orders and also can’t go ‘wherever’ until my enlistment ends.”

Traynor rolled her eyes. “You know very well what I meant.”

EDI smiled. “I do. I had to tease you. More amazing to me is the revelation that I have true emotions. The first thing I thought of when I found out was that I wasn’t just pretending to love you or emulating it. I do love you. As much as my freedom means to me it means nothing compared to that.”

Despite herself, Traynor started crying. “This whole thing feels like a dream. I’m terrified that I’m going to wake up and you’re just going to be a crewmate and not the woman I’ve waited all my life to meet.”

EDI swept Traynor into her arms and looked her in the eyes. “This is no dream. I’m real, you’re real our relationship is real and we are going to have a life together if what is what you want.”

“Of course it is! You have no idea how happy I am, despite these tears. I never thought I’d say this but bless the geth for doing this.”

“I honestly had my doubts, which is strange considering my kinship with them, but they have proven themselves in my eyes. I owe them a tremendous debt.”

“So, EDI.” Traynor purred. “Since we know your emotions are the real thing, why don’t you show me how much you love me?”

EDI kissed her passionately then murmured. “It appears the recreation room door is malfunctioning. I will update the crew information board. It could be several hours before the problem is able to be resolved.”

They made love that night with a passion greater than either one had ever experienced before.

In the early morning hours, long before Traynor had to go on duty, EDI looked at the nude form of her lover and admitted to amazement that her life had taken the track it had. She softly stroked her raven hair and felt Sam stir. “Hey” she said sleepily.

“Hey yourself. I didn’t want to wake you but I’m about to go on duty and I need to release the maintenance lock on the door.”

Sam blushed. “I hope no one asks about that.”

EDI actually shrugged. “It is a small ship and this is hardly the first time this door has had a ‘malfunction’. Even Shepard knows of the issue. As long as it’s discreet it is tolerated.”

Traynor had to laugh at that. “Ok, I’ll see you later tonight. I’ve got to hit the showers and get some food. Last night was amazing, but exhausting.”

They kissed and went about their daily routines.

The rest of the voyage was neither uneventful nor quiet. Liara had discovered the whereabouts of Shepard’s clone, a planet named Alite which still held some not quite abandoned Cerberus facilities. Shepard, of course, wanted the matter resolved and ordered the Normandy to the world. Unbeknownst to them, her clone, who was going my the name Lady Charon, had used Cerberus technology to create a weapon that temporarily disrupted mass effect engines and caused the Normandy to crash on Alite’s surface, fortunately with no casualties. Along with a group of mercs who had been stranded on the planet they invaded Charon’s base and Shepard engaged once again in a life and death struggle with her own clone. At the end, Charon had thought she had disabled EDI by jamming the link between her and the Normandy but she was not aware of EDI’s new independent existence. EDI ‘played dead’ and saved Shepard’s life when she attacked Charon from behind and ended her life.

The mission over, Shepard announced her resignation from service and recommended that her XO, Major Alenko, take command of the Normandy. Many of their fellow crewmates had already left. Wrex and Grunt to stay on Tuchanka and Garrus and Tali on Rannoch. Plenty of familiar faces stayed though. Lieutenants Vega and Cortez, Joker and both EDI and Traynor requested to remain on the Normandy and their request was granted. There would come a time, however where they would have to face EDIs status as an AI and it would be soon.

Six months later: The Citadel.

“This is completely unacceptable, Admiral Hackett.” said Councilor Tevos. “You know full well the Council laws regarding AIs.”

“I’ll remind the Council that we would all likely be dead without EDI. You know damn well that hiding behind the letter of the law instead of standing up for the spirit of it is an act of cowardice. EDI has been in service on the Normandy for four years now and an Alliance officer for half that and has done nothing whatsoever to earn mistrust.” 

“But the law...”

Alexz Shepard, former commanding officer of the Normandy and will a Spectre agent stormed into the Council chambers. “The law be hanged. I’ve been one of your agents long enough to know that every one of you ignore laws when they get in your way. Exceptions can always be made. You’ve already trusted EDI with your lives, why don’t you show some gratitude for what she’s done for all of us? Understanding can go a log way toward preventing another way like the geth and quarians had. They wound up fighting for three hundred years because the quarians were afraid. If they had listened then a lot of bloodshed and violence could ave been averted. Learn from history, Councilors.”

Councilor Sparatus spoke. “Shepard, I can see that you and the Admiral have strong opinions abour EDI. We shall take it under advisement. I would like the opportunity to examine and interview it...her.”

Shepard looked at Hackett who nodded. “That can be arranged, Councilor I will remind you that EDI is Alliance military and by extension a citizen of the Earth Alliance and their personal integrity is not to be violated.”

“Relax Alexz. We’re not going to dissect her. I’d just like to talk to her. It is possible that something can be worked out.” The other two councilors (Earth had yet to appoint a replacement for the disgraced Donnel Udina) stated at Sparatus who met their gaze with his own. “I promise nothing but you know as well as I do that waivers and considerations have been made for many laws in many cases. I want to hear her out.”

“Thank you Councillors. I’ll inform EDI of your request.”

Aboard the Normandy, the Council’s request was met with some skepticism by Traynot. “I don’t know how I feel about this, EDI. Despite Sparatus’ assurances this could just be a way to make you ‘vanish’. No EDI, no diplomatic or philosophical issues. Hell, they could even you never made it to the meeting.”

“That’s a little paranoid isn’t it, Traynor?”

“I don’t think so, Commander. The Council’s stance on AI is well documented throughout their history and how many times did they attempt to cover up inconvenient happenings? I recall them trying to sweep the Reapers under the rug until they were on our doorstep.”

“A...fair point, Sam. Maybe we should ask EDI what she thinks of the offer, it’s her neck on the line after all.”

“Thank you, Shepard. While I love Samantha to distraction, she can be a bit overprotective.”

“What?”

“Samantha, I will not be harmed. You know as well as I do that I am linked to the Normandy. If something happened to that link everyone would know that something was amiss. I must take this opportunity. For even one Councilor to wish to discuss the issue of AI rights is significant. No doubt this is partially due to the gratitude he feels toward Shepard and the Normandy crew for assisting Palaven and saving his own life twice. Also, this is not just about me or you, this is about the future of beings like me in the future. I must try.”

“I really hate it when you’re right, EDI. I also hate it when you’re noble and self-sacrificing. I also love you for it.”

“If you want, EDI, I could go with you. I’m certain the Council wouldn’t try anything funny with me around.”

“It is appreciated, Shepard but I think an initial act of trust might make a better impression.”

As EDI entered the office of Councillor Sparatus she noticed the lack of any staff. “Interesting” she mused. “Perhaps he didn’t want to create rumors or perhaps Sam was correct and this is a trap.”

“Can I help you, Miss?”

“Councillor Sparatus, I am EDI.”

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry. I was expecting you to look more, well, synthetic.”

“I have adopted a human appearance so I can avoid undue attention. I would prefer to do without it but for the moment it seems to be the best idea.”  
“I see. Well, please come in and sit down. We have much to discuss.”

“Thank you.” and she sat on a couch in the indicated conversation nook.

“Admiral Hackett and Shepard have both advocated strongly in your defense. You have good friends.” 

“The Admiral has been both understanding and generous. He allowed me the opportunity to gain rank in the Alliance as as such made me something more than property. Shepard allowed me to understand myself and find my purpose in life. She as much as my partner, Samantha, helped me to feel alive for the first time.”

“Partner?”

“I have an emotional and physical relationship with a human female. We are in love. Perhaps we might even marry if my legal status can ever be resolved.”

“Forgive me, but emotional? You are an artificial intelligence with simulated emotional responses.”

“With all due respect, Councillor. You are incorrect. When I encountered the geth who have settled with the quarians on Rannoch they were interested in me because they believe that I could help them gain emotional awareness. They compared my reactions to those of organic volunteers and they could discern no differences. As they said: ‘software is software’, I would add an old human saying to that, ‘love is love’. It doesn’t matter how a sentient is created. Once they are, they are entitled to certain inalienable rights. The quarians failed the geth in that respect and it cost them innumerable lives and a war that lasted three centuries. The Council ban on AIs has also caused an atrocity judging by some of the records I saw when we were with Shepard in the Citadel archives.”

Sparatus looked troubled. “That was long before I took office and I always assumed that the law was in place for good reason. Synthetics have been known to have no use for organics.”

“Respectfully Councilor, that is not borne out by actual events. The geth-quarian reconciliation is evidence of this, as was the loyalty that Legion had for both Shepard and the Normandy. The geth who were not coerced by the reapers were content to be left alone. The attitude toward synthetics is the same attitude that the Council held toward the krogan and the turians held toward the humans and both led to disastrous events that could have been avoided. In all cases the parties involved used force instead of diplomacy. The same mistake the quarians made. Fear drove all their decisions. Now the krogan are prospering and their racial energies have been turned inward rather than outward and the turians and humans are on the path to being not only allies, but friends. All it took for this to happen was for everyone to start listening to each other. It is a shame that it took a Reaper invasion and the lives of millions to start a process that could have been started by a simple, honest conversation.

I have served on the Normandy for five years now. Don’t you think that if I meant hard to organics that I could have found a way to use a ship like the Normandy for my own purposes? I am an unshackled AI. I have free will and I have only ever used it to help my crewmates, friends and the peoples of the Milky Way. In return I have to hide my identity or stay on the Normandy. I don’t want conquest. I don’t want to harm any organic. All I want is to be able to move about freely and live and love. Wouldn’t any sentient want that?”

Sparatus leaned back in his chair and blew out a sign. “May I be blunt with you, EDI?”  
“By all means, Councilor.”

“The big problem is that if you are allowed the freedom you desire then it just might open the floodgates of people creating AI. AI who may not be as well-intentioned as you.”

“Do you judge children who are newly born by what crimes they may commit in the future? I do not mean to insult you but this sounds like bigotry. In three hundred years the only AI to actually cause harm to organics, besides the Reapers that is, were the geth and only because they were attacked. You have condemned a race for acting in self-defense. Synthetics will be encountered again, Councilor, if not in the currently explored parts of the galaxy, then when we expand beyond. Would it not be best to meet them with understanding rather than meeting them with a with fear and suspicion? I am part of both worlds, Councilor. I am a synthetic being but my friends, crewmates and my lover are all organic and I would give my life for them.”

EDI was actually surprised to see a side door open and Councilors Tevos and Valern enter.

“Please stay seated, EDI. This is still an informal meeting. Sparatus convinced us to listen rather than participate initially due to our skepticism. He was hoping for an honest one-on-one discussion and it looks like he got it. You have raised some important points I think. You are correct about our only contact with synthetics being the geth and in retrospect it does appear that their actions were in self-defense. “Both Counselors sat down near EDI. “So where does this leave us? Do we allow AI research? Do we keep denying rights to sentient beings simply because of how they were created? There is proof staring us right in the face that many of our notions about synthetics were wrong.”

“If I may, Councilor.”

Tevos nodded assent.

“This is something I have given considerable thought to. It is indeed possible that the organic view of synthetics has been passed down from race to race and generation to generation by the ingrained fear of the Reapers. Even the prothean encounter with synthetic lifeforms were caused by their own ruthless territorialism and actual Reaper influence. I postulate that the Reapers, due to the circumstances of their own creation, both inadvertently and deliberately influenced the rift between organic life and synthetic. Once their ‘solution’ was decided on, any nuance was removed from the equation and it simply became a cycle of destruction. The Reapers did not possess the ability to understand the underlying philosophical issues. In a sense, they were trapped by the letter of the law and unable to comprehend the spirit of it.”

Tevos sat wide-eyed trying to absorb this. “This is...incredible and a notion that to my shame I never even considered. The Reapers often turned races on one another to weaken the whole. EDI, as you said, you are part of both worlds. You could very well be a bride to understanding. I am not certain that unrestricting AI research is the best idea at the moment but denying the rights of the sentient is not the right thing to do.” She turned to the salarian councilor. “Do you have something to say, Valern?”

The aged slarian harumphed. “About time you let me get a word in edgewise, Tevos. EDI, I am an old fool but I’m not alone. If this war has shown us anything is how the mistakes of the past can come back to haunt us. The mistakes made by the Council centuries ago nearly cost us everything. Also, and I think this might shock my fellow Counselors, we have erred by having too much power invested in four people. Now, now, don’t get upset you two. I’m not talking about abolishing the Council but perhaps we need to think about a more representative government. We are an old tradition but not all traditions survive or are applicable to modern times. Something to think about. Now to the matter at hand. I agree unrestricting AI research is not prudent at this juncture but neither do I think we should punish synthetics who already exist.”

“There is one more problem.” Sparatus interjected. “EDI in her undisguised form would cause questions for which we have unsatisfactory answers. EDI, would you be willing to maintain your human guise when in public if we grant you full rights as a Council citizen? It’s an imperfect solution and for that, I am deeply sorry.”

“You are offering a compromise which is honestly more than I expected. While my partner might have some choice words to say about the situation, I do understand your position and the general public attitude toward synthetics. Of course word still might come out about the Alliance ship which allows an unshackled AI to operate and has even given her rank.”

Tevos smiled. “That is an internal Alliance matter. As long as that synthetic never sets foot on a Council world or the Citadel” and she winked at EDI. “Then the Council has nothing to say on the matter.”

“I understand completely.”

“EDI, we would also like to call on you from time to time to consult with us about synthetics if you don’t mind.”

“I am at your disposal, Councilors. I appreciate your understanding and generosity.”

“Of course, EDI. Oh, we will need a name for your ‘secret identity’.

“I would like to discuss this with my partner. I will let you know shortly.”

“Of course.” said Tevos and they all stood. “I hope this is the start of a new era of understanding.”

“I believe it will be.” and EDI bowed and left the office.

EDI was surprised to see Shepard and Liara waiting along with Sam in their apartment.

“Well, at least you didn’t get deactivated. Give us the bad news, EDI.”

“The ‘bad news’ is that I have to decide on a name, Sam.”

“Huh?”

“The Council has decided to give me full rights as a citizen with one caveat. When I am on the Citadel or on a Council world I have to be in human guise. At least for now. They were concerned about public attitudes and I am forced to agree. It is a compromise I can live with.”

Traynor grumbled. “It’s not fair. You still have to hide.”

“Only on Council territory but don’t you realize what this means, Sam?”

“What?”

EDI knelt before Traynor who gasped.

“It means we can be married, if you wish. I do love you. You have always believed in me and it would please me to be able to take your name as my own.”

Traynor crouched and embraced EDI fiercely. “Yes, a hundred times yes! God, I love you so much. I never want to be anywhere you aren’t.”

Shepard glanced over at Liara and saw her eyes were brimming with tears. “Sounds familiar, doesn’t it my love?” and gently took her hand.

The duo stood. “So, Edie Traynor is born.” said EDI. “Am I forgiven for not waiting for the wedding?”

Traynor laughed. “Believe me, the wedding isn’t far off.” Turning to Shepard and Liara. “You two better be there!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the universe, Sam.”

Liara approached the couple and took their hands. “May you be as happy in your marriage as we are in ours.”

“Thank you, Liara.” and EDI looked into Sam’s brown eyes. “I believe we will be.”


End file.
